juste une question de mathématiques
by bambiemag
Summary: Quand un groupe d'ex-détenus et un ado se retrouvent pour une partie de carte...


_**Juste une question de Mathématiques**_

_**Titre**__ : Juste une question de mathématiques  
__**Auteur**__ : Bambie_mag  
__**Demandé par**__ : __anna_tarawiel__  
__**Rating**__ : G  
__**Personnages**__ :__ Michael, Sucre, Lincoln, LJ__  
__**Prompt**__ : __partie de cartes, cosmopolitan  
__**Mots**__ : ~ 1580__  
__**Résumé**__ : Quand une bande d'exs détenus jouent au poker, ça donne ça…  
__**Notes **__: L'écriture de cet OS a nécessité quelques recherches parce que, tout d'abord je n'y connais absolument rien en cocktail et que je ne connais absolument pas les règles du Poker, j'espère malgré tout avoir réussi à faire illusion._

« LJ ça vient ? »

Le jeune homme marmonne quelque chose depuis la cuisine qu'aucune des personnes présentent au salon ne comprend. Cependant l'auteur de la question semble penser que la réponse n'a aucune importance, puisque, imperturbable, Michael continue de distribuer les cartes aux deux autres ex-détenus qui se trouvent assis à la table. Lincoln soupçonneux veille à ce que son frère ne puisse tricher d'une quelconque façon.

**« ** Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais tricher en distribuant des cartes Linc ! »

L'aîné de la famille fronce un sourcil dans un signe de scepticisme et assure que venant de la part d'un génie rien ne pourrait l'étonner. Ce que, Sucre, qui vient de terminer sa conversation vitale avec Maricruz, quelque chose en rapport avec le linge, approuve d'un hochement de tête. Michael pousse un soupir, faussement vexé que son frère et son meilleur ami, qu'il est parvenu, avec son cerveau de génie, à libérer d'une prison de haute sécurité, remettent sans cesse en question toutes ces petites victoires. Il a d'ailleurs l'intention de leur en faire la remarque lorsque son neveu refait surface de la cuisine, un plateau dans les mains, qui penche d'ailleurs dangereusement vers la gauche. Michael prévoyant comme il est se prépare à se lever pour rattraper le plateau et surtout les verres qui se trouvent dessus, mais tout semble parvenir à bon port et LJ ordonne à son oncle de s'asseoir d'un regard convaincant.

« Redites-moi pourquoi c'est moi qui doit jouer les serveurs ? » Demande-t-il d'une voix forte.

Depuis que les quatre hommes ont entrepris de jouer au Poker un soir par semaine, LJ se retrouve toujours à devoir préparer les boissons et les amuses-gueules et il se dit que la logique voudrait pourtant que cette tâche se fasse à tour de rôle. Malgré ça, chaque fois c'est lui qui s'y colle. Lincoln saisit sa bière et regarde son fils en souriant.

« Parce que c'est la condition pour que tu aies le droit de jouer avec nous. Dois-je te rappeler, que tu n'as pas l'âge légal pour jouer au Poker ? » Lui assène son père.

L'ado fronce les sourcils :

« Comme si la légalité était votre soucis à tous les trois ! »

Les regards des trois adultes se lèvent vers lui avec sévérité et LJ s'asseoit comprenant qu'il pourrait bien ne plus être invité à leurs parties de Poker entre hommes. Michael tend le bras et saisit le cocktail que son neveu préféré (« tu n'en as qu'un Oncle Mike ! ») lui a si volontiers préparé. Il le lève à hauteur des yeux et observe le liquide d'une couleur légèrement douteuse.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi mon Cosmopolitan est rougeâtre ? » Demande-t-il avec scepticisme.

LJ relève les yeux de son jeu de carte :

« Parce qu'il n'y avait plus de liqueur d'orange

_ Donc, tu as mis…

_ De la liqueur de fraise. Complète le jeune homme.

_ Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec un cosmopolitan ça… je ne suis même pas sûr que le mélange que tu as fait porte un nom. » Affirme Michael

Le portoricain, bien concentré sur son jeu, sent pourtant que la discussion risque d'être encore longue, aussi il décide d'intervenir :

« Bien dans ce cas, LJ a inventé un nouveau cocktail. De toute façon, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une bonne bière et tu le saurais si tu ne jouais pas les bourges.

_ Je ne joue pas les bourges, j'aime les bonnes choses c'est tout… c'est peut-être toi qui devrais être un peu plus raffiné… »

Sucre relève les yeux vers lui dans un regard qui dissuade Michael de continuer sur cette lancée. Le petit génie se replonge donc dans son jeu sous les regards amusés de LJ et Lincoln qui admirent la manière dont Sucre a clos le sujet. La partie de Poker commence donc enfin sérieusement, et très vite, LJ, qui n'a jamais été un fin bluffeur, rend les armes, laissant les trois autres se livrer une lutte sans merci, chacun refusant de se coucher.

« Je suis sûr que tu bluffes Michael… » Déclare Lincoln

Un sourire s'étire légèrement au coin des lèvres du concerné.

« Prouve-le… »

L'aîné pousse un soupir de frustration, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Si Michael bluffe réellement et que Lincoln parvient à le contrer, il se fera un petit paquet de fric, ce qui ne serait franchement pas du luxe. Mais s'il a réellement un bon jeu, il est dangereux de continuer. Il analyse son propre jeu, puis se rappelle que Michael ment sacrément bien quand il s'agit d'argent ou de sa propre vie et décide de le pousser pour qu'il craque. Il jette sur la table deux jetons.

**« **Je te suis et je relance de 100 $. » Annonce-t-il avec malice.

LJ pousse un sifflement marquant son enthousiasme pour la partie intéressante qui se joue devant lui, tandis que Michael hoche imperceptiblement la tête pour faire part de ses impressions à mi-chemin entre l'admiration et l'étonnement. Il se demande si son frère est sûr de son jeu ou complètement stupide. Sucre, en revanche, toujours dans la partie, regarde tour à tour les jetons et son jeu de carte, hésitant à le suivre. Il se gratte la tête puis finit par poser son jeu sur la table.

**« **Je me couche.

**_** Tu ne vas pas laisser ces deux-là face à face, ça va tourner à la folie ! » S'indigne LJ.

Sucre s'enfonce dans sa chaise.

« C'est que j'ai une femme et un gosse à nourrir moi ! »

Les trois autres sourient. Michael réfléchit, analyse, calcul puis saisit deux jetons à son tour et les envoie rejoindre les autres au milieu de la table.

**« **Je suis. »

Lincoln pousse de grands yeux.

**« **Ce n'est pas possible Michael, tu dois avoir un jeu vraiment bon ! S'exclame-t-il.

_ Je suis sûr d'en avoir un meilleur que toi en tout cas. Affirme le cadet sûr de lui.

_ OK, c'est ce qu'on va voir. Tapis. »

Lincoln pousse la totalité de ses jetons, soit 500 $, au centre de la table, ce qui provoque chez LJ et Sucre des protestations d'indignation.

**« ** Tu es dingue ou quoi ? Je te rappelle que c'est contre un petit génie que tu joues là ! S'exclame Fernando.

_ Plutôt contre un sacré bluffeur je connais mon frère crois-moi. »

Michael sourit légèrement, avant de pousser à son tour la totalité de son tapis au centre, signe qu'il suit son frère. Lincoln cesse de sourire, réalisant qu'il a peut-être eu tord. Néanmoins, il sait qu'il ne peut désormais plus faire marche arrière et étale donc son jeu sur la table. Il pointe son doigt moqueur vers son frère.

« Fait plus fort qu'un full mon pote ! »

Les trois autres admirent le jeu de Lincoln qui se compose de trois valets et d'une paire de 9.

**« ** Oncle Mike je crois que tu es mort là ! »

Michael sourit légèrement à son neveu.

**« **Aller montre-nous ce que tu as, gueule d'ange. Réclame le portoricain.

_ Il fait durer le suspens parce qu'il sait qu'il a perdu. » Affirme Lincoln

Michael hoche la tête en direction de son frère.

« J'avoue que tu as été bon sur ce coup-là Linc. »

Lincoln commence à comprendre que son petit frère abdique devant lui et dans un signe de joie il lance un « yes ! » peut-être un peu trop hâtif puisque lorsque Michael pose son paquet bien rangé sur la table, il aperçoit un roi qui ne le rassure pas. Le "petit génie" sourit à son frère, ravit de l'effet que son geste vient de produire. Avec une lenteur quasi démoniaque, il entreprend de dévoiler une à une ses cartes. Après le roi, le 10 de cœur se montrant derrière la précédente carte, un sourire vient reprendre position sur les lèvres de Lincoln, qui s'élargit d'ailleurs à la vue de son compère, le 10 de trèfle. Il tend les mains vers les jetons et les rassemble en lançant un regard à son petit frère.

**« **Une paire… vraiment il faut être sacrément menteur pour pouvoir espérer gagner avec ça Mike. »

Michael hoche la tête.

**« **Et tu sais que je ne le suis pas Linc… Surtout quand il s'agit d'argent. »

Lincoln s'arrête et regarde Michael dévoiler sa quatrième carte. Le 10 de pique. Il sourit légèrement.

**« ** Pas mal, mais ton full ne bat pas le mien… » Le nargue Linc.

Michael fait une moue contrariée.

« Ouais… mais un carré si. »

Il exhibe fièrement la dernière carte : le 10 de carreau et voit Lincoln s'effondrer sur la table dans une série de jurons particulièrement grossiers, pendant que LJ et Sucre restent bouche bée.

**« ** Mike mais comment tu… » Interroge Sucre.

Le jeune homme est en train de ramasser ses gains sous le regard dépité de Lincoln.

« Tu veux que je te dise Sucre, ce type à une chance de cocu ! »

LJ et Sucre éclatent de rire.

« Fais gaffe à la doc' gueule d'ange… » Le met en garde le plus vieux des deux.

Michael sourit à ses trois complices et rétorque :

« Vous n'avez pas compris : Le poker n'est pas une question de chance… juste de mathématiques ! »

Ils regardent l'ancien fugitif sûr de lui et après un temps, LJ se lève, suivit de Lincoln, qui décrète qu'il ne jouera plus au poker avec lui, tandis que Sucre, qui rassemble les cartes, fait une introspection sur son enfance, et déclare qu'il aurait vraiment dû être plus attentif en cours de maths.

_Le 24/07/08_

_FOURMY Magali_

4_/4_


End file.
